Fire and Ice
by istolethec00kies
Summary: [WARNING: DIE-HARD SPITFIRE FANS, DO NOT READ!] [re-write] [rated for language in later chapters] When a felony is committed in Kodian girl Nauyik Karistatdet's family, her whole life is changed. But when she meets a young runner, the ice in her heart starts to melt.


**WARNING: If you are a die-hard SPITFIRE SHIPPER DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**I am listening to like, 3 hours of NeverShoutNever.**

**Oh Cristofer Drew, will your voice and ukelele marry me?**

**I wish...**

**I don't really have a plot for this. As far as I know I'm just writing about the begginning of Nayuki Karistadet**

Nayuki fell against a near ice stalagmite. Crystal clear tears ran down her peaches and cream face. "D'ONN!" Nayuki was screaming and kicking her legs. Near civilains stared in horror at the scene of the recently commited crime. "LEAVE OUR PLANET! WE WERE PEACEFUL BEFORE YOU YUNSUBAKAN**(*)** MARTIANS CAME ALONG!"

"Nayuki, I didn't mean t-" D'onn was interupted by a wall of ice slamming him into the large Ice Ship beind him. Naki began to sob harder when crimsion wine began to run down her father's green arms. "N-nak-ki..." The icey-haired girl grew furious. She ripped the ice from the ground under D'onn, lifting him-and a large chunck of ice-nearly six feet into the air. "Nayuki, stop. I command you." The martian man was pointing at the young girl now.

Naki's sobs grew harder and angrier. "No." She said as calmly as she could. Sending the man flying out into space, Nayuki collapsed on the ground before her.

Dokidong.

A Kodian girl's 17th birthday. I suppose you could call it a Quinceañera for a Kodian. The entrance into woman-hood. In Nayuki's case, her carnation into Queen. But Naki did not arrive to the occasion. It was December 21st. The day of the horrid tragedy that is her life.

"But princess! The civilians are waiting patiently to see you! It is your Dokidong! Your entrance into woman-hood! Aren't you excited about becoming Queen of Kodi?" Princess Naki's small secretary, Skino, urged her out of her room to join the party.

But of course, Naki locked the woman in a small Ice cage.

"Hashida!" Naki called her Kodian frog to her side. The light blue amphibian lowered by her. Nayuki climbed onto his monsterous back and sat indian style ready to wave at the civillians while speeding to her hideout. "Hashida, North Caverns. Come on buddy." But Kodihashida didn't move a muscle. Well, except his heart.

Naki sighed and curled her eyelashes back with her ring finger. Nayuki hopped down off of the arctic frog. The Princess ran out of her room and down the many, many stairs in the Ice Palace. Once she got out of the large castle, a young Kodian around 6 tugged on her white dress and told her,

"Princess Nayuki, did you know there are Martians on Earth." Nayuki swallowed hard. It had been exactly a year since she exiled all martians back to Mars.

_"I wish to never - EVER - see green flesh on this peaceful planet." Naki stood straiger at the small podium. D'onn G'reyy was standing in a uniform row, handcuffed to the entire Kodian-Martian population. But D'onn had other plans than to stay uniform. He lifted his left hand, irritating the larger woman next to him. Naki glared feircely. "Yes. D'onn." She ejaculated through grited teeth._

_"I wish you the best of luck in your carnation." Was all he said before stepping back into formation._

_"You are dismissed." Naki glared again._

"No, I did not know that. Thank you for telling me, errr..." Naki bit her lip.

"Susymia. Susymia Dysis." The girl replied.

"Thank you Susymia. I am very happy to know that." Susymia reached out her arms requesting a hug. Naki knelt down and hugged the small girl. She kissed her forehead and stood back up. "Well, I have to go know. Bye-Bye Susymia!" Nayuki called while running towards the Northern Caverns.

But on Earth, things were not as Jolly. Artemis was having yet another argument with Wally, and M'gann was coaxing J'onn to take her to Mars with him. She hadn't been in a while and she was very excited. Little did they know, a blue haired stranger was flying through outer-space searching for them.

"Please Uncle J'onn. I'll do anything!" But Martian Man Hunter would not let out.

"No M'gann. I have yet to check on D'on Gr'eyy. He returned this time last year. You have friends and I do as well."

As for Wally and Artemis, well, their usual bickering. Probably something nobody really cares about except them. Until Robin ran into the room. He was warning about some blue spacecrfat planning to land under water. Nex to the mountain. "It's big, blue and pointy." Was the only explanation he gave.

"Big, blue, and pointy?" Martian Man Hunter questioned. _M'gann, it sounds Kodian._

_I know J'onn. The only Kodian that would come to Earth would have to be Princess Nayuki Karistadet._ Martian Man Hunter and Miss Martian conversed mentally.

_Do not be so mean. I am not going to harm anybody. Not the Young Justice League or the Justice League of America. I may not be harmless, but I do not harm. _The Martians were astounded. Princess managed to listen to thier conversing from the Ice Ship. _If you are that worried..._ "I am already here."

Wally stopped mid-syllable to stare at the stranger's GIANT blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Wally, this is Arte-" Robin slapped a hand over KF's running mouth. The girl turned her tiny moth into a tiny 'o' and cocked her head to the side. _She's so... ADORABLE!_

Nayuki smiled at his thought and straightened her head. "I am safe I swear. I use my powers for good. Not evil."

"And, who are you?" Robin jumped to his Bat-questioning.

"Nayuki Karistadet of Planet Kodi. And may I ask you?" She put out her hand expecting a shake. But Robin was not interested.

"No." Was all he said.

"Happy birthday my dear Princess." Martian Man Hunter greeted. Naki turned her head to give a rude look to another human but she found a green Martian. He was knelt by her side a few feet next to her. His head was down as if in prayer. M'gann followed suit.

"I am not your princess anymore." Naki glared. _A PRINCESS! Even better!_ Wally thought. Naki giggled at this thought. "I can hear you Kid Flash. Thank you."

"WHAT!? ANOTHER MIND-READER!?" _But you are pretty..._ Nayuki smiled and walked over to him. She put out a hand for him to shake.

"_Princess_ Nayuki Karistadet of planet Kodi. And you are?" Wally looked at her hand then her eyes again.

"Wally. Wally West of Keystone City... Nice to meet you." Naki smiled and waited for his hand to shake hers. When their finger tips touch the slightest, steam arose from their filangies.

"You are so warm."

"You're so cold."

And this is the time when Naki learned the prase 'opposites attract was not only a human superstition, but the truth between fire and ice.

**So? You like?**

*** Yoonsubaka is like ignorant, a moron, or stupid in Kodian**

**~Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?! PSHWWAAA**


End file.
